This equipment request concerns two items that will be of great value to our animal research program. The Surgical Microscope will allow our two newly renovated operating rooms to be used simultaneously. At present, our single surgical microscope is shared by 8 different VA funded projects. The Digital X-Ray will allow investigators working with implanted devices to confirm the location of these devices over time. The X-Ray will also be of value to our veterinary care staff, in the ongoing care of research animals.